Divided Loyalties
by louloubelle16
Summary: AU: Magnus and Alec are members of rival gangs. They meet and there is an immediate spark, but with prejudices on both sides, their own survival could be at risk, as would any relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of its characters**

**P.S.: If anyone who's reading this and was reading Near To You, I am still working on it. I just hit a bit of a rough spot.**

* * *

This wasn't how a standoff was supposed to be. They were mortal enemies, Magnus thought. He then mused to himself that it really wasn't a standoff (he'd been watching far too many old Western movies) and they really weren't mortal enemies.

The man or boy as Magnus thought the male in front of him had a much too innocent look in his eyes to be considered a man, was pointing a gun right at his heart with Magnus doing the same to him.

And while they weren't mortal enemies (you had to at least know the other's name to be that) they were rivals. That was obvious enough from the jackets each man was wearing (well that and the gun each had pointed at the other). Magnus' leather jacket was a bright purple with fishnet cutouts in the sleeves, and stitched on the back was four separate symbols- a flame, vampire teeth, the moon, and fairy wings- each representing a different factions of 'The Downworlders', the gang Magnus was a high ranking member of.

Either way, enemies or no, stand off or not, this was not the way it should have been, because for some strange reason, Magnus found himself not wanting to shoot the blue eyed boy across from him. This was unusual as Magnus had been doing this for a long time and had never so much as come close to hesitating. It's why he'd survived so many brushes with death, earning his nickname 'The Immortal One'. Though others that Magnus had known and sometimes loved or cared about, had not been so lucky, leaving Magnus with scars on his skin and heart, so many scars that feelings like sympathy or empathy should not be possible, and yet in this moment, Magnus feels so much.

The man across from him with the dark, swoon worthy blue eyes who Magnus would much rather put his dick in than a bullet, is dressed in all black. The boy's leather jacket is a dull black and worn looking, and stitched on the back are four large, interconnected Cs, each facing a separate direction, representative of the Nephilim gang, the ultimate rivals of The Downworlders hence the 'standoff' the two are now involved in.

"So, you gonna shoot me or not Blue Eyes?" Magnus teased, getting off on the adrenaline rush, taking note of the boy's trembling hands.

The boy in front of him did not respond, instead he steadied his grip, and narrowed his eyes, this movement only making Magnus the slightest bit nervous. He had been in situations like this numerous times, and had always made it out alive, after all.

"Not big on words eh? Guess it's true what they say about you Nephilim lot then? You're all brawn, no brain?"

Still no response, just the click of the gun, letting Magnus know the man was readying to shoot. Just a simple pull of the trigger and Magnus could be dead.

Yet, he still pressed, getting too much pleasure out of it not to. He liked to push the boundaries. It was what made Magnus, well, Magnus.

He's busy thinking of something clever when, to his surprise, the boy finally speaks.

"Are you going to do something that will make me have to?"

Magnus was momentarily taken aback. He hadn't expected a response, much less a response that wasn't some type of insult.

"I'm a Downworlder," Magnus said, tugging at his jacket proudly. "Is that not reason enough?"

The corner of the boy's mouth twitched. "Obviously not, or I would have shot you by now."

"Tried," Magnus corrected and the boy cocked an eyebrow.

"You would have tried. And more than likely failed, as I'm infamous for escaping these types of situations you see." Magnus proudly boasted, his hand still holding the gun steadily pointing it at the boy's heart. Though he hadn't lost his fervor, he'd still much rather not kill someone so damn good looking.

That's what it must be, Magnus decided, he was horny as he'd had a bit of a dry spell recently and didn't want to kill someone so cute.

It was not that he hadn't killed attractive people before. It was that he was pretty sure if he killed this boy then the most attractive shade of blue in the world would die right along with him. Magnus liked that particular shade far too much for that to happen.

"Infamous? Then how come I hadn't heard of you?"

Magnus snorted. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced, the whole pointing a gun at each other got in the way of that. How do you know you hadn't heard of me?"

The boy's confidence faltered at this, the corners of his mouth dipping into a frown. It was an expression he must have a lot, Magnus thought, because the boy had obvious frown lines surrounding those gorgeous blue orbs. It made him a bit sad, for reasons unknown to him. It was getting harder to convince himself he was feeling this just because the boy was attractive.

"Who-Who are you then?"

Magnus smirked.

"Magnus Bane," and at this answer the boy's confidence faltered even more so.

"So you know of me?"

"I-I've heard some things."

Magnus smile widened, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"May I ask yours?"

"My what?" The boy asked quickly, his hands beginning to once again shake the slightest bit, making Magnus feel a bit anxious himself. A nervous Nephilim with a gun was a bad thing, even for the ever so cocky Magnus Bane.

"Your name gorgeous. After all I gave you mine, so it would only be fair."

He was trying to tease the boy again, to let him know he wasn't much of a threat. Magnus had no intention of killing or being killed.

Not tonight, at least.

"Alec," the boy whispered in a voice so low and shaky Magnus almost didn't hear it.

"Alec Lightwood." He repeated, his voice still low and shaky, but a bit more understandable.

He hadn't heard of this particular boy but he did know of the Lightwoods. What he knew wasn't good and he wondered if he'd chosen the wrong boy to tease. They were the plotting sort of family that had kept this decades long feud ongoing. How was he to know if this innocent blue eyed thing wasn't some ploy?

After all there had been that run in with Maryse all those years ago . . .

Would someone as prideful as Maryse Lightwood let that be known? That a scrawny, newbie Downworlder much younger and much less experienced than herself got the better of her? He was afraid of the answer because if she had let it be known then the boy would certainly be out for revenge. It was just how things worked in their world.

"Have you heard of me?" The boy, Alec, asked incredulously, noticing the hint of recognition on Magnus' face.

"I've heard of your family. The Lightwoods were one of the founders of your self-righteous little group, am I right?"

Alec looked slightly insulted at the wording.

"We are not self-righteous."

"It's all subjective. I'm sure you have a few colorful adjectives to describe us that I would disagree with."

"Nothing that wouldn't be true," Alec defended, a superior sound to his voice that the Nephilim were known for.

"Such as?" Magnus goaded, though he could think of numerous answers to the question himself.

"That you are a bunch of liars and thieves and are not to be trusted." Alec replied simply, using a voice like one would use to talk down to an idiotic younger sibling.

Magnus would be willing to be a lot of money that he had at least one younger brother or sister, or a really stupid older sibling at the least. While he would usually find the tone annoying, particularly coming from a Nephilim, this boy pulled it off well. There was still innocence in his tone, one that Magnus had never heard from any gang member. Still, Magnus had to defend himself and his people.

"Thieves? Might I remind you that the reason we are in this situation, _Alexander_, is because you were breaking into our storage unit?"

Alec bristled at this. "I'm not a thief!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

Alec looked as he is about to answer but someone stopped him before he got the chance.

"I think the better question is," a man behind Alec spoke, putting a gun to the boy's temple. "Is what are you doing here still alive?"

"Put the gun down," Ragnor added.

Alec stilled and he complied with the demand, blue eyes wide with a fear that chilled Magnus to the bone. Magnus couldn't help but feel guilty; he didn't want this boy hurt. He couldn't explain why but he just didn't.

And yet, with Ragnor right behind him, gun pressed to his head, this Alec didn't stand much of a chance. Magnus knew this, but he also knew that Ragnor was one of his greatest friends, and that if he were to say something, Ragnor would not shoot. Of course, he would deal with a multitude of questions later, ones he wouldn't want to answer. Ones he was not sure he even could answer.

But he was Magnus Bane, and he didn't get his nickname from overthinking things. After all thinking would lead to hesitating (like it did in not killing Alec).

"Ragnor, don't." Magnus demanded, his voice taking on a commanding tone.

Ragnor and Alec both looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't what?" Ragnor hissed, gun still pressed to the boy's temple. Magnus barely heard the question though, and he knew Ragnor was glaring at him with those dark hazel eyes but he could only focus on Alec's which were wide with fear. There were no tears though, Magnus knew even this boy who was so unlike any Nephilim he had ever met, would still be too prideful for that.

"Don't shoot him."

"And why not?" Ragnor growled, but he lowered the gun anyway.

Magnus took a step forward, Alec still frozen between them. He bent down to pick up Alec's gun and handed it to the boy.

"He was just leaving. I took care of it."

"You did not. You were making small talk, I saw it!"

"That's how I was taking care of it!"

"Killing him would be just as effective!"

"Well, I'm in charge and I decided that small talk was the better route. I don't want to entice any more war with the Nephilim; it's been quiet for a while."

"Yet here he was breaking into our storage unit."

"You heard him," Magnus replied taking a warning step forward. "He didn't take anything."

"You're just doing this because you want to fuck him," Ragnor accused with narrowed eyes, looking as if he had half a mind to shoot Alec just to prove a point.

"While that is true," Magnus conceded and heard Alec let out a sound of shock that he found utterly adorable. "It is not my only reason. I will not be the one to start another all-out war. If you want to be the one to do so, go ahead my friend but I will personally let the Nephilim leaders that it was you who shed blood first. You know how that would end."

Ragnor took a step back at that, and Magnus knew for sure that the boy was safe. However that was the least of his worries as he saw both Ragnor and Alec's eyes widen and he turned quickly only to come face to face (or face to barrel) with a loaded gun and an angry looking blonde dressed similarly to Alec.

It was another Nephilim and this one Magnus felt nothing but contempt for. He looked like the typical, cocky Nephilim that Magnus loathed and Magnus couldn't help but feel for a moment that he'd been had.

Damn his weakness for beautiful, fragile things. Though he doubted any Nephilim could truly be described as fragile, but the boy definitely was beautiful.

"I suspect it would end badly." The blonde replied, a cocky smirk on his golden face.

Magnus raised his arms, letting the boy (he looked a year or two younger than Alec at least) know he was not a threat.

"Which is why we were letting him go," Magnus explained, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"So you were saying, though this one," Jace pointed the gun in Ragnor's direction, "didn't seem to like that idea."

"That's right," Ragnor piped up, in a way Magnus knew was just to try and be helpful and get the attention on himself but Magnus just closed his eyes in annoyance. "I wanted to paint the walls with your boyfriend's blood."

"Ragnor," Magnus warned, not turning to face him for fear any movement would have that gun trained back on him. Something about this particular Nephilim, maybe it was the cocky glint in his eyes or the expert stance but Magnus knew better than to try anything funny.

"What did you just say about my brother?"

"What? Your ego make it hard to hear?"

"I've been told my _supposedly_ inflated ego gets the way in a lot of things," Magnus heard Alec tsk at the word supposedly and he had to fight a smile. "But never my ability to hear and certainly never my ability to kill, so you'd better watch it _Downworlder_."

"Well let's not forget you are on _Downworlder_," Magnus interrupted in a mocking tone, "territory. Killing us, and killing us on our own turf on top of that would spell disaster. No way would you make it out of here alive, at least not the both of you."

"Maybe I want to test that out," Jace challenged and Magnus mentally cursed himself because now that damn gun was trained back on him and this boy's eyes held a dangerous glint that was not found in Alec's. Magnus knew this boy would shoot him without a second thought.

He took a shaky breath, preparing himself for some sort of inevitable showdown, where he for once doubted he would make it out alive, when a voice interrupted (and damn was he tired of these interruptions). Though, in retrospect this was the only one he was grateful for.

"Jace, he wasn't going to shoot me. Let's just get out of here." Alec whispered, and though Magnus couldn't see Alec behind him he just knew those blue eyes were wide and puppy like.

Jace spared his brother a glance, but kept the gun steadily on Magnus.

"How do you know that for sure Alec? Do you really trust the word of a _Downworlder_?"

It took a while for a response, but when it came Magnus had to hold back his noise of surprise.

"I trust _him_."

There was a flash of something in those golden eyes and Magnus knew that this Jace too was surprised by Alec's answer.

"Jace, we need to go. This is their territory; they could have back up at any moment."

Magnus wished his opinion mattered the least bit to this golden hair, golden eyed warrior because he was internally screaming 'Yes! Yes! Go now!' but of course, he kept that to himself. Golden boy would probably stay just to spite him if he did.

"Maybe you should stay," Ragnor interrupted and Magnus once again internally cursed his friend. "We could see if all the boasting we hear about you all is true. What is that motto? You have the strange of ten thousand men? Stick around and find out."

"Can I at least kill that one?" Jace asked, jerking the gun in Ragnor's direction.

"Jace," Alec warned and Magnus realized that Jace must be the reason for the 'elder sibling voice' from earlier, or at least one of them. It definitely made sense from the little he'd seen.

"Fine," Jace finally agreed, pointing the gun at Ragnor but his eyes were on Magnus. "Come on Alec, and if either of you try something funny I will kill you both, damn whatever truce we have at the moment."

"Didn't you damn that truce when you broke into our territory?" Ragnor challenged and part of Magnus agreed with the sentiment but really could his timing get any worse?

"We've done nothing to break the truce, as no blood had been spilled. So, no," Jace declared, raising his chin haughtily, his eyes still on the both of them as Alec made his way to his side, gun in hand but not pointed at either of them.

"Alright, we are going to leave now, but any funny business and my threat still stands."

Magnus nodded, he had a million comments on the tip of his tongue but he kept them to himself. No doubt these Nephilim, or at least this Jace, would stay just to have the last word and this had already lasted much longer than he'd had liked it to. Though, he would miss those beautiful baby blues.

Before he could make any sort of sordid remark, or maybe throw in a flirtatious wink or exchange numbers with the boy (would that be appropriate in this type of situation?) both men were already gone in a flash, living up to their superhuman reputations.

A hand was on Magnus' shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture but just made him annoyed. Ragnor antagonized the two and could have cost them both their lives. Part of Magnus' reason for still being alive after all he'd been through was knowing when to put up or shut up, something Ragnor, though of higher ranking and older than Magnus, could certainly work on.

"Look around, see what they took."

"You heard the boy, he didn't take anything."

Ragnor scoffed; turning Magnus around so they were eye to eye (well Magnus was much taller so it was more eyes to nose).

"And you really trust the word of a _Nephilim_?"

* * *

"Did you get it?" Jace asked, not at all breathless as they made their way back to the black SUV where both Isabelle and Clary were waiting for them.

Alec shook his head.

"I couldn't find anything." Alec replied, breathless but not because of the running. That man had a strange effect on him.

They both got in the car to be bombarded with questions (ones of concern from Clary, and ones out of resentment from Isabelle).

"WE'RE FINE," Jace said with some exasperation as Clary inspected him for wounds. He earned a glare for his outburst and made it up to her with a sweet kiss.

"Did you find it?" Isabelle asked, and Alec shook his head.

"I didn't find a thing."

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that," Jace said, leaning back in his seat and putting an arm around Clary.

Alec and Isabelle looked at him with confused eyes, and Jace smirked.

"You may have got a boyfriend. Sparkles back there wanted you."

Alec's face turned as red as a tomato, and for the rest of the ride he was bombarded with questions regarding this 'Sparkles', which he ignored until he got home and hid himself in his room.

He lay in bed that night, wishing what Jace had said was true, but doubting it all the while. Why would a man like that be interested in a guy like him?

It didn't matter anyways. Homosexuality was not accepted in his circle and even if it was, it would never be approved of to date a Downworlder.

With those depressing thoughts, Alec fell asleep.

* * *

**Please read and review, if you so please. Feedback of any kind is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was another week before the two met again.

The truce had been damned to hell when two days after their initial meeting when Jonathan Morgenstern had killed one of the Downworlders in cold blood. Well, according to them it had been in cold blood, Jonathan still claimed it to be self-defense and most Nephilim believed him. Most meaning nearly all with the exception of the Lightwood siblings, Clary, and Simon as they all knew Jonathan found immense joy in this war and would do anything to keep it going. They were young though and Jonathan was one of the Nephilim's best alongside Jace, so they said nothing to anyone but each other. Even then, very little was said as it would only serve to further anger Clary or Jace, who were both rather hot-tempered without further assistance.

So, as it was a very paranoid Alec was waiting on his Taki's order when they met again. And Magnus, who wasn't exactly nonchalant about this revived war, can't help but approach him, though he knew that there were a million reasons why he shouldn't.

"Fancy meeting you here," Magnus teased in his most sultry voice, leaning against the counter the boy was standing in front of, waiting on his order.

Alec whirled around in a flash, a knife in hand, pressing it threateningly against Magnus flat abdomen. Magnus just smiled.

"It feels like we've done this before. Well, something similar at least, the last time there were guns and we were in Brooklyn."

A look of recognition passed in Alec's eyes and he put the knife back in its holster.

"This is Queens. It's neutral territory."

Magnus chuckled. "I'm not here to kill you, Alexander."

"Alec," the boy corrected, looking around the nearly empty restaurant wildly. Magnus suspected that the boy thought he was about to be jumped or something. He couldn't really blame him for the suspicion.

"I'm not following you or trying to kill you, pinky promise," Magnus said with a smile, extending said pinky.

Alec regarded the digit with suspicion, as if he expected Magnus to somehow kill him with just the one finger so Magnus let his hand drop with a sigh of exasperation.

"What is it you Nephilim swear on then? Some sort of blood oath I imagine, and as pretty as you are I am unwilling to do that. Swapping bodily fluids, well _certain _bodily fluids with someone I barely know is not something I make a habit of."

"Did you just call me _pretty_?" Alec asked, looking insulted.

"Yes, but I meant nothing offensive by it. Would you prefer attractive? Utterly adorable? Swoon worthy?"

Alec's face was a deep shade of red at this point.

"No-I- err- what is it you want?" Alec asked, with an edge to his voice.

"I came _here_ for food, obviously, but I'm talking to you because well, what is it you think I want from you?"

Alec looked genuinely taken aback. Had he not realized Magnus had an interest already? He'd stated it bluntly.

"You're a Downworlder," Alec stated, eyes still searching the restaurant as if anticipating an attack. There were even less people know, only an elderly couple who did not appear the least bit interested into their conversation, and this seemed to put Alec slightly more at ease. Slightly being the key word.

Magnus tugged at his jacket, feigning a surprised gasp when said jacket indeed had the Downworlder's name and symbol.

"Would you look at that? I am! Thanks for letting me know!" Magnus teased, quite pleased with himself.

Alec didn't look half as amused.

"I'm a Nephilim," Alec elaborated, with narrowed eyes (and damn they were even beautiful when angry) as if Magnus still didn't quite get it.

"So I've noticed," Magnus replied dryly, gesturing to both Alec's jacket and the visible runic tattoos that all Nephilim were branded with (they weren't allowed to have any other types of tattoos).

"You're a man," Alec continued and at this point Magnus just had to let out a laugh.

"You keep pointing at the obvious. Do you think I'm an idiot or something?"

Alec look slightly abashed at this.

"No, no I don't think that."

Magnus smiled. The elderly couple from earlier had now left, the ringing sound of the bell on the door letting Magnus know they were alone, with the exception of the two workers who were preparing Alec's food and had yet to even acknowledge Magnus' presence. He hoped the lack of an audience would help put the boy at ease.

"Then what is it you are insinuating?"

Alec swallowed nervously, eyes still shifting around the restaurant. Magnus had never had to work so hard just to flirt, but damn if it didn't make it all the more fun. Of course he had never tried such tactics with any Nephilim; none had ever quite caught his attention. Well, not in a positive way at least.

"I'm not insinuating anything."

"Really?" Magnus took a step forward and was excited to see Alec did not take a step back; he wasn't a predator after all. "Because you seem to have a problem with either the fact that I am a man, which would be odd as you are one too. Or you have a problem with the fact that I am a Downworlder, which wouldn't be as surprising due to the whole rivalry thing."

"Did you mean it?" Alec asked suddenly, only looking over his shoulder for a second to make sure that the restaurant employees weren't listening in on their conversation.

Magnus found his jumpiness for endearing than annoying.

"Mean what? I have said an awful lot trying to keep this conversation going. You haven't been much help, I must say."

Alec looked down to his feet, then back up at Magnus with half lidded eyes.

"That you . . . you think I'm attractive?"

And damn it all Magnus wanted to kiss the boy right then and there. He looked so young and sweet, and every so slightly vulnerable.

"I think I've made that pretty obvious."

Alec looked down again, his cheeks a light pink. He glanced back up, looking as if he were about to say something when his name was called, indicating his order was ready.

And just like that they were back at square one as Alec whirled around to grab his (rather large) order of food, which Magnus assumed was for more than just him. Noticing people were once again around, or person in this case who really didn't seem to give a damn that the two males were talking, Alec clammed up, his eyes shifting around and his cheeks flaming a dark red.

"I have to go," Alec said quickly, brushing past Magnus, murmuring an apology and leaving without a second glance. Magnus watched this all with a frown.

"What can I do for you sir?" The employee asked, not a bit bothered by the rather odd departure.

Magnus shook his head, too enraptured by the boy to let him go that easily. So despite his hunger, Magnus left just as quickly as Alec had, hoping to catch him before he got away again.

Unfortunately for Magnus, it appeared the boy had done just that and he sighed sadly as he looked both ways, but saw no black blur of a man in sight. Running a hand through his glittery, spiky hair Magnus began to walk away, food was better in Brooklyn anyways (well Manhattan had delicious options as well but he certainly would never willingly go to Nephilim territory unless he had a death wish, which he sometimes did).

Pulled from his thoughts, both metaphorically and literally, Magnus was jerked into an alleyway and slammed against a brick wall, a blade against his throat. Magnus winced in pain, not getting a good view of his attacker due to the stars blinding his vision.

"Were you following me?"

He did however; recognize that voice and, giving his vision time to adjust, Magnus was once again face to face with Alec Lightwood, though not in the way he had hoped for.

"You know, I was eager to be pressed against a wall by you, but certainly not in this manner."

Alec pushed the blade further against Magnus' throat, apparently not amused.

"Were you following me?" Alec repeated his eyes wild but Magnus could see the fear in them. The boy was more scared than angry; it made him feel pity for the boy.

Magnus vaguely wondered what the hell was wrong with him that he felt b_ad _for the guy with a blade pressed to his throat before he responded.

"Yes and no." Magnus replied simply and honestly.

"What does that mean?" Alec asked, keeping the blade against Magnus' throat.

"I would explain, but the knife against my throat is making speech rather difficult."

The boy flushed, realizing this to be true and took a step back, letting his hands drop to his sides but still looking ready to attack at any moment. Magnus just smiled and pressed a hand to his throat, massaging the area.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled, looking just that.

"It's fine, happens all the time."

The boy raised a brow in question and Magnus just winked. Instead of blushing as Magnus had expected him to, the boy just glared.

"Are you following me just to tease me again?"

"Tease you?" Magnus asked incredulously, he then thought about it. "Well I guess it could be considered that, I have been called a teasing type of flirt before."

Alec was looking at Magnus as if he had grown two heads.

"_Flirting_?"

Magnus snorted at the boy's doubtful tone. "I thought it had been obvious. I think you're adorable. I've even said this to you, in fact. I don't know why you sound so confused. I am by no means subtle."

Alec rubbed at his arm self-consciously, glancing around again suspiciously before turning back to Magnus when he saw once again, that this was not a setup. Magnus noted that the bag of food was nowhere in sight and he wondered where the boy could have put it. He smirked as realization set in.

"You tossed it didn't you?"

Alec looked at him in confusion and Magnus crossed his arms proudly across his chest, duly noting the way Alec's eyes flickered to his biceps (he knew this position did good things for them, even if he wasn't as muscled as the boy).

"The food, you threw it away," Magnus elaborated.

The boy flushed and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, looking to his feet.

"I thought it might have been poisoned."

Magnus tossed his head back in laughter. When he looked back at Alec, the boy was scowling at him obviously not as entertained.

Magnus wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you really are paranoid aren't you? I mean thinking I would poison you, the constant looking over your shoulder. Wasn't it you who said Queens was neutral territory?"

Alec continued to glare.

"We are in the middle of a war after all, how do I know if you are going to play by the rules."

"A war your lot started, may I remind you," Magnus said, only a little bit defensive.

Alec's glare faltered at this.

"It was self-defense," Alec replied, but it did not look as if he believed it.

"So I've heard." Magnus' voice was stiff. The man killed had been a friend.

Alec looked away guiltily, feeling bad for the blatant lie. He had not been there, but deep down he knew the truth. Magnus apparently did as well.

"So you're not following me to like get revenge or something?"

Magnus sighed, but he couldn't help but feel a bit amused by this situation. This was likely the only self-conscious Nephilim he would ever meet and it was intoxicating to be around him. He hadn't met any people like this boy really and Magnus had met a lot of people.

"You're not a very good liar," Magnus said suddenly, a realization setting in.

The boy said nothing and just shifted nervously on his feet, for once Magnus remained silent as well. He wasn't quite sure what to say to this boy.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Alec murmured, barely audible as he raised his eyes to meet Magnus' own.

"Was he your friend?"

Magnus nodded his voice hard. "That he was. He was a good person too."

Alec chewed on his lower lip, an action that under any other circumstances would have been a major turn on for Magnus, and if he was completely honest, still was a little bit of one at the moment. However, as they were discussing his dead friend at the moment, arousal was of the lesser emotions he was feeling.

"I'm sorry," Alec replied his voice so deep and thoughtful that Magnus didn't doubt for a moment that he truly meant it.

And that was when another realization set in. This boy, this Alec Lightwood, was the most genuine person Magnus had ever met, and it drew him in like a moth to a flame.

"Thank you, but your apology is unnecessary." Magnus said, feeling slightly breathless. "It is part of the business, is it not?"

His mask was back on; he couldn't just let this boy in because he was much more genuine than any other Nephilim, hell, any other person he'd ever met. That wasn't the way things worked in his world.

"Yeah, I guess so," Alec whispered, shifting his weight on his feet again.

"And it was self-defense, after all." Magnus added, because he was himself.

Alec continued to stare at the ground, running a hand through his unkempt hair. Magnus vaguely wondered if Alec was the only Nephilim who had never heard of a hairbrush, as the group was quite well known for their vanity. Not that Magnus could talk; it's not as if he was low maintenance himself. A lot of Downworlders, particularly from the Fey faction, even went as far as painting their skin various colors, such as green or pink, in order to stand out. He had considered doing the same once, but he settled for bathing in glitter instead, as his cat like eyes made him stand out enough without the equally odd colored skin.

"Yes, that's what we were told." Alec responded earnestly.

"You aren't a very good liar."

Alec's head snapped up at that, his blue eyes wide with an emotion Magnus could not quite pinpoint. Shock maybe?

"I haven't lied."

"You tried to; your face gave it away though. Don't worry; I never believed the whole self-defense spiel anyways, especially when a Morgenstern was involved."

Alec said nothing in response, which in a way told Magnus everything he needed to know. The boy was at least loyal, though Magnus couldn't help but think his loyalty was to the wrong party.

"If they knew I was just having a civil conversation with you, they'd kill me."

Magnus just raised an eyebrow in reply.

"If we . . . dated or whatever, they would do so much worse."

"Who said anything about dating darling? I was thinking a one night stand would suffice," Magnus teased, as he definitely wanted more than one night with him.

Alec swallowed thickly, and shook his head.

"Never mind, I should go."

Magnus, not wanting to lose Alec for the third time, grabbed him by the arm effectively halting his departure.

"Wait, I'm sorry I was joking."

Alec turned back, a look Magnus could not decipher in his blue eyes.

"Well, I was serious. I've never done anything like this before, and I never even considered it with a Downworlder."

"I'm glad to be the first considered then," Magnus responded, his voice just as earnest as Alec's confession had been.

"This could get us both killed," Alec said, as if Magnus wasn't already aware of that fact. "It's breaking all of the rules."

Magnus stepped forward, a gleaming smile on his face.

"And isn't that what being a gang member is all about? Breaking the rules?"

Alec found he couldn't protest to that, and he also found that he didn't want to.

* * *

They were meeting up again tomorrow, or at least they were supposed to. They had exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up again in Queens tomorrow but communication was rather difficult as they had to do so in secret. Not even Isabelle knew. She didn't care that he was gay, but knowing he was going on a date with Downworlder was something even she would protest, especially as the war between the two gangs had been recently reignited.

Checking his phone one last time as Alec left the home he shared with his siblings and their significant others (being the fifth wheel in his own home definitely took its toll on his nerves) and made the way to the resident tattoo shop. Looking over his shoulder, and seeing no one was around to possibly read his texts (he was incredibly paranoid of that) he checked one last time to see if Magnus had texted about their meeting tomorrow.

With a frown he saw that he had not, so he decided to bite the bullet and text Magnus first. Magnus had been the one to initiate everything else after all.

**Alec: Are we still meeting tomorrow?**

After sending that text he turned his phone on silent, not wanting his phone to go off when he was around anyone else and it be something from Magnus and rounded the corner to his destination.

Alec walked into the tattoo shop with sweaty palms and a seriously abused lower lip from all of the nervous chewing. It was a bad habit he had, along with pulling at the ends of his already oversized shirts and sweaters and tugging at the frayed edges of anything he could get his hands on. The blankets on his bed were falling apart as a result of it.

"Afternoon Alec, are you and Jace getting something else done today? He was just in here the other day with Clary, they got some love rune or something of the like. . ." Hodge said in greeting.

Alec had no doubt that Hodge did indeed recall what it was Jace and Clary had tattooed as the man had somewhat of a photographic memory. Hodge was extraordinarily intelligent and likely had picked up on Alec's initial dislike of Clary (they were fine now). Alec hoped Hodge had never quite figured out why he disliked her though. He thought it was a good possibility Hodge had not as Hodge was incredibly book smart but, like Alec, he was incredibly socially awkward.

"Jace showed me," Alec replied with nonchalance, letting Hodge know he longer cared about Jace and Clary.

Hodge nodded in understanding as he wiped off his soapy sands.

"So, what is it you want today? Is Jace coming too? I don't think you've ever gotten a tattoo without him, ever since you got your parabatai tattoo when you were just thirteen."

Alec smiled at the memory as he was led to the old tattoo chair. It was old and worn and had holes in the side but Alec slid into the familiar seat and immediately felt comfortable. He always liked getting tattoos and the slight pain involved. He suspected all Nephilim had masochistic tendencies as Jace and Isabelle shared the same sentiment.

"No, Jace isn't coming today," Alec replied as he leaned back in the chair.

Hodge raised an eyebrow in surprise, turning back with a tattoo needle in hand.

"So, what is it you're getting then?"

Alec took off his shirt, for once not the least bit embarrassed (probably because his mind was too focused on other things) and indicated where he wanted the tattoo on his left pectoral muscle and Hodge leaned down to clean and shave the area.

"A fearless rune" Alec answered, "something Jace doesn't need."

Hodge looked at him sadly before getting to work.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Alec was done and had a white bandage over the tattoo, along with instructions on care and cleaning of the recent addition, though Alec knew all of the procedures like the back of his hand already. Hodge had been like something of a second father to the Lightwood children growing up and he knew it was just something he did out of concern.

When he exited the shop, after saying goodbye to Hodge and thanking him for his great work, Alec checked his phone.

**Magnus: u bet ur cute ass we r ;) 8 sounds good?**

Alec was beaming when he texted back a simple 'sounds great'.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorite and followed! It does mean a lot and if you have the time, please review! I hope I got the characterizations of both characters right and if not, please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Alec who arrived first, dressed in a grayish black hoodie that was large enough to fit two of him. When he arrived, glanced around and didn't see a rather tall, sparkly man that was to be his date, he ducked his head; the hood of his jacket still up as it had started to drizzle on his way from the subway, and took a seat in a far corner booth, hoping to attract as little attention as possible.

When it had been around ten minutes and Magnus still had not showed, Alec entertained himself by dumping out the salt from its shaker on the table and making various shapes out of it, promising himself that if Magnus didn't come in the next five minutes he would leave and he would know that he had indeed been right, that something like this didn't happen to someone like him.

He was in the middle of making a smiley face with one minute to go before he up and left when Magnus arrived.

"Lovely design you got going there, a true work of art." Magnus said in lieu of a greeting.

Alec started at the sudden interruption from his rather sullen thoughts (he had been sure Magnus was going to stand him up) and he wiped the salt onto the floor with a grimace.

"Hi," Alec greeted.

Magnus smiled as he took a seat in the booth across from Alec.

"So, have you already ordered?" Magnus asked, taking a menu from where it sat behind the salt and pepper shakers.

Alec shook his head, grabbing a menu as well.

"I was waiting on you," Alec replied.

Magnus beamed as he looked at Alec over his menu.

"What a gentleman."

Alec scowled and looked at his own menu, trying to decide whether to order a cheeseburger or a steak.

"Have you ever eaten here?" Magnus asked, placing his menu onto the table, having already decided on his own order.

Alec shook his head. "I don't come to Queens often."

"Oh really? Why not?"

Alec shrugged, placing his menu behind the salt and pepper before doing the same to Magnus's.

"I guess I really don't get out much."

Magnus frowned, as if that was the wrong answer and before Alec could defend himself (he didn't want his lack of travel to disqualify him from being dating material) Magnus was speaking again.

"Yes, I'm more of Brooklyn man myself, though I guess that's obvious as I'm a Downworlder."

Alec cleared his throat and shifted in his booth uncomfortably, as if Magnus announcing that information could get them in trouble.

It could, really. If either of them were seen even associating with the other it could spell bad news quickly. Alec found himself wondering why he ever thought this was a good idea.

Magnus noticed his discomfort and smirked.

"It's alright, Alec. No one here knows what we are."

Alec looked around skeptically and Magnus reached across to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Alec flushed at the contact, but found that he enjoyed it and that it actually did offer him some much needed comfort.

"Trust me," Magnus added with a wink. "I come here all the time; they think I'm in the fashion industry or something along those lines. The outrageous outfits help with that theory."

Alec snorted and gave Magnus a once over, nodding his head in agreement as his outfit would certainly suggest that. Magnus smirked at Alec's wondering eyes, but said nothing as his phone suddenly buzzed. He pulled it from his pants pocket, though he considered it rather tacky to do so while on a date, to check his text. It was from Ragnor, and he knew that if it were an emergency Ragnor would call, not text. He slipped his phone back into his pants pocket and looked up to see Alec still openly ogling him.

Before he could open to his mouth to make a lewd comment, Alec stopped him.

"How can you even fit your phone in those pants?"

Magnus snorted, examining himself and internally admitting that, yes the pants were rather tight. He hardly noticed as he had almost always dressed ostentatiously, the odd looks others gave him hardly registered to him anymore.

"Magic," he answered with a wink.

Alec flushed and looked down at the table, not used to such open flirting.

"I'm kidding of course. If I were to have magical powers I would use them on things other than my clothing."

Alec looked up and cocked a challenging eyebrow, "Such as?"

Magnus internally swooned. Such playful banter could mean this was actually going places, and though he'd rather not openly admit it, he really wanted this to go places. Alec fascinated him.

"Oh, you know the typical world domination, stealing Starbucks coffee because they are incredibly overpriced, and of course I would cover the world in glitter."

Alec snorted, "Those certainly are typical wishes."

Magnus smiled at the sarcasm, "I try not to go overboard. You know what they say about modesty."

"I wasn't sure you know of the word," Alec joked, and Magnus smiled even more.

"Yes, but it is a trait I prefer in others not myself. Don't pretend like you don't like it?"

"Who says I do?"

"The fact that you're still here says it all, darling."

"Maybe I'm just hungry."

"So you came all the way to Queen, all the way from Manhattan? Is there no food there?"

Alec looked away, then back at Magnus.

"You know why I'm here."

Magnus smiled even wider, "it would be nice to hear you say it aloud though. It feels as if I have been doing all the work in getting this going."

"I'm here because . . . I wanted to try." Alec mumbled so lowly Magnus had to lean forward to understand.

"Try what?"

Alec scowled at him but Magnus kept his smile.

"Try . . . this," Alec gestured between them. "Try this with you."

Magnus leaned back in his seat, a satisfied gleam in his eyes as the waiter came and took their orders. When the man disappeared with the promise of bringing their drinks, Magnus leaned closer to Alec again, and he reached across to brush his hand across Alec's pale knuckles, which he noted were lightly scarred.

"That is all I needed to hear."

Alec looked mildly surprised by Magnus' response, but he smiled all the same.

"Thanks Magnus," Alec whispered, looking down at his hand as if Magnus was still touching it.

It was Magnus's turn to be surprised.

"Thanks for what, darling?"

Alec looked back up and into Magnus' eyes as he answered.

"Thanks for trying _this_ with me."

With that answer, and the sincerity in those blue eyes, Magnus knew he was done for.

* * *

Soon after their food arrived and the rest of their meal was rather quiet, as both men had been rather hungry. Alec not being able to eat all day due to nerves (he'd never been on a date before) and Magnus due to Downworlder duties. A new gang had arrived in Brooklyn and boundaries and rules had to be established as Brooklyn was 100% claimed by the Downworlders and they were not afraid to get violent to keep that way. It had been rather tiring, especially when all Magnus had in mind was sneaking out and seeing a certain blue eyes Nephilim.

So far, he decided, Alec was certainly worth the risk.

Magnus watched with a smile as Alec practically scarfed down his meal.

"I take it you enjoyed your meal?"

Alec smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"I haven't eaten all day. I was starving," Alec replied, hoping that his lack of etiquette during this meal wasn't some huge turn off.

Magnus, seeing the nervous look in his eyes, was quick to reassure him. He actually found it adorable. The last girl he dated was all about etiquette and manners, claiming it to be 'the French in her'. It especially irked him as he was a bit of a slob and did not like being picked up after. Magnus preferred his life to have a bit of disorder to it, it was just so much better that way, which made it a bit off that he found himself extremely attracted to a Nephilim with the most innocent eyes he had ever seen, the most innocent and beautiful.

He tried not to think about that too much though, as he'd rather just go with the flow.

Magnus was about to try and redirect the conversation into more date worthy material, hoping to get to know Alec a little better when they were interrupted by their waiter.

"Can I get you two gentleman anything else?"

Magnus and Alec both politely said no and she asked if their meals were together or separate, and before Magnus could offer to pay Alec was already getting out his wallet and insisting that he was paying for them both. Magnus didn't hold back his look of surprise; Alec noticed and suddenly looked incredibly self-conscious as he tucked his wallet back into his pants pocket.

"What?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to pay for me."

"Well, err that's what happens on these things right?"

"These things?" Magnus couldn't help but tease.

Alec didn't look amused.

"On dates, one of us is supposed to pay for the other, right?"

Magnus shrugged, "There is really nothing that is _supposed_ to happen on a first date, in my experience."

Alec flushed a light pink, rubbing the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"Oh well, I guess I just thought I should pay then."

"I am by no means complaining darling, I was just taken by surprise is all. I was still unsure you even wanted to be here."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to," Alec replied, his voice and face completely serious, though he always looked serious to Magnus.

Magnus just smiled as their waiter came back with Alec's change and Alec left it for a rather substantial tip.

"And they say chivalry is dead."

* * *

"So, um what do we do now?" Alec asked as they left the restaurant and he held the door open for Magnus on their way out.

It was a bit chilly out and they both pulled their jackets around themselves tighter and Alec stuffed his hands into his pockets, while Magnus still allowed his to swing about freely.

"You assume there's more to this than just dinner?" Magnus teased.

"Well, err I mean isn't there usually a movie or something too?"

Magnus couldn't help but laugh, having to hold himself back from taking the boy and smothering him with kisses right in the middle of the crowded, damp sidewalk.

"I was teasing, of course there is more, but the rest is a surprise."

Alec scowled and he walked a little further ahead of Magnus, either not liking being surprised or teased, or possibly both.

Magnus reached out and grabbed him, spinning him so they faced each other. He was once again taken aback by just how pretty his eyes were- it was as if he contained every single shade of blue known to mankind in his irises.

"I'm sorry; you're just too fun to tease. I'm not trying to offend you."

Alec pulled his arm out of Magnus' grip and looked around as if afraid he was being watched, before looking back at him.

"I know but I'm being serious. I don't know what I'm doing and I can't tell if you . . ."

"If I what?" Magnus asked, sobering immediately. It was so stupid but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to comfort the boy in front of him, to assure him of whatever he needed to be assured of.

"It's just I'm taking a huge risk here, and you are too and I wouldn't be risking this . . . if I didn't feel something. . . feeling like I could feel something and I don't want this to be a joke to you."

Alec wasn't great with words, and he kept using elaborate hand gestures to try and aid in his explanation but to no avail. Magnus understood though.

"Alec," Magnus stepped forward and put a hand to the side of his face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. Alec's eyes darted around and he blushed lightly but he didn't move away from Magnus' touch.

"I want this to work out. I joke around because that's who I am, but I take this very seriously and I would not be risking this much if I didn't."

It was a while before Alec responded, and when he did it was with a simple, "alright then."

Magnus beamed, dropping his hand to his side.

"Good, now that that has been cleared up, I have someplace I want to show you."

* * *

"A park?" Alec asked skeptically, slowing down as he arrived alongside Magnus at their destination.

Magnus just smiled and tugged his date forward into the park's entrance.

"Yes Alexander, a park."

"I didn't mean anything rude," Alec quickly amended, thinking he'd offended his date. "I just didn't expect . . . to go to a park."

Magnus snickered as they continued to walk, and Alec noted that Magnus looked more entertained than offended. He felt relieved, he kept thinking he was going to screw this up somehow and he had a horrible habit of saying exactly what he was feeling, a bad habit of being too blunt and straight-forward, a problem neither Jace or Isabelle seemed to have as they were great at saying the right things, even if it was a lie. It was one thing on a very long list of things he envied about his siblings.

The fact that they were straight while he was not was number one. It meant they didn't have to hide anything like he did.

"I know it isn't a typical first date thing, but I figured there wouldn't be many people here as it's getting dark. I thought it'd make your more comfortable," Magnus explained, a warm smile on his face.

A feeling surged through Alec, one he couldn't quite describe but it made him feel warm on the inside. He liked whatever it was. No one had ever given a damn about Alec's comfort before, it wasn't the Nephilim way. He liked that feeling as well.

Lost in thought, Alec hardly noticed the way Magnus leaned closer towards him, until their hands lightly brushed against one another. The touch caused Alec to start, and then flush a deep red. Magnus looked slightly abashed, and moved his hand away from Alec's.

"No, don't do that," Alec said quickly, glancing around and seeing no one was watching them and he grabbed Magnus' hand, twining their fingers together.

He looked up at Magnus and smiled.

"You scared me is all, it was unexpected."

Magnus just smiled. "You ought to get used to surprises if we are going to continue to date."

Alec was once again surprised.

"You want to go on another date with me?"

Magnus chuckled and shook his head, bringing Alec's hand to his lips and placing a kiss on his knuckles.

"Well, this one isn't over just yet, Nephilim, but I certainly hope there will be another."

Alec looked away, attempting to hide the very rare smile that was threatening to engulf his entire face. Would it really be logical to let one person, whom he just met and who was supposed to be an enemy of his, control his emotions so easily?

A tug on Alec's hand caused him to look back up at Magnus, a small dimply smile still on his pale face.

"Was that too forward of me?"

Alec shook his head, his too long bangs falling into his eyes as he did so. Magnus used the hand not holding Alec's to brush it out of his deep blue eyes, hoping to get a better view.

Magnus adored the combination of black hair and blue eyes and had never seen the combination done as beautifully as it was on the boy before him. It made his stomach do flip flops and it had been a long time since Magnus had that feeling.

Without another thought, Magnus surged forward and smashed his lips against Alec's. The boy was rather shocked at first, but quickly responded. His response was unpracticed and messy, but a response either way, and that was all Magnus needed as he deepened the kiss, enjoying the small moan he heard escape from the slightly shorter boy.

A second later, Magnus pulled away, knowing if it lasted any longer he wouldn't be able to contain himself and Alec was clearly and sweetly inexperienced at this.

Magnus stared down at the younger boy, with a pleased smile on his face as he saw the glazed look in the boy's blue eyes.

"That was my first kiss," Alec confessed softly, sounding slightly ashamed.

"Well, I'm glad to have that honor." Magnus replied just as honestly.

Alec just blinked, not sure if Magnus was serious or not. Slowly, Magnus leaned forward again and Alec felt his breath catch in his throat as Magnus pressed their foreheads together.

"Can I be your second as well?"

His breath smelled minty and Alec vaguely wondered if he had slipped a mint or a piece of gum in since they had gotten dinner, before titling his head up and capturing Magnus' lips between his own answering with a wordless 'yes'.

* * *

It was dark when Alec arrived back home, trying to be as quiet and inconspicuous as possible as he unlocked the door to the home he shared with his siblings. His heart was still pounding in his ears and his lips were still tingling from the small make out session with Magnus, as was his cheek from the goodbye kiss Magnus placed on his cheek before Alec got in the cab and left Queens for Manhattan. He couldn't fight the smile that quirked up on his lips from the memory.

When he entered the living room it was dark and quiet, the only way he could see where he was going was due to the light illuminating from the kitchen. Feeling slightly thirsty, and figuring the light had been left on by one of his careless siblings, Alec entered and was slightly surprised to find Jace there, iPhone in hand and his feet propped up carelessly on the kitchen table. Alec would have yelled at him for dirtying the clean table up with his boots but Jace was slightly OCD about polishing his boots, and well about everything else, so Alec decided against it.

He raised an eyebrow as Alec entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Jace asked, taking a sip of the coffee in his mug, which Alec found odd as the beverage would only serve to keep Jace awake later and he was sure they weren't due for any night duties.

"I went for a walk," Alec explained, hiding his face behind the refrigerator door so Jace couldn't tell he was lying. He was truly awful at it, but it was rarely a problem for him as he preferred to be honest most of the time. Lying to his brother made him feel slightly queasy, but he had no other choice, he would rather lie to his family than be hated and ostracized by them.

When he closed the door Jace was regarding him suspiciously but he said nothing as Alec took a seat beside him.

"Why are you up?" Alec asked, trying for a smooth change of subject.

He hoped it worked as he rarely did anything smooth.

With a sigh, Jace put down his mug and chair, his feet going to the floor.

"Oh right, you've been gone all day. There's been a few . . . threats as of recently. We," Alec knew he was referring to himself, Clary and Isabelle, "just heard about it today, but a new gang is moving in town, trying to make a name for themselves."

Alec lifted an eyebrow.

"How are they going about that?"

And more importantly why hadn't he heard about it?

Jace sighed again, and leaned back in his chair.

"Typical threats of violence, nothing serious so far but you know how they get."

'They' as in the elder members of the Nephilim gang, including their parents.

Alec nodded his understanding.

"So why are you up?" Alec asked, still not sure why Jace had to pull an all-nighter for such a small issue.

Jace ran a hand through his golden curls.

"The seriousness of it has escalated," Jace replied with a small shrug.

Alec scowled, part of him wishing it wasn't Jace who he was finding this out from but someone like Isabelle, who while at times just as flippant as Jace, would not handle a potential serious threat with such nonchalance.

Jace smirked at his brother, proud to have irritated him.

"There's a whole pot of coffee," Jace continued, nodding his head in the direction of the half full pot. "You might need some."

Knowing that he wasn't being asked as much as told he would be staying up with Jace, Alec complied.

Jace snickered at Alec's sullen expression before going back to his phone, while Alec went to his own phone to send Magnus a text about how unfortunately they probably couldn't meet tomorrow as they'd planned to.

He got not reply.

/

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This is not my favorite chapter but I could never get quite make what I wanted to happen happen, hopefully the next few chapters will be much more satisfying as there will be much more plot and Malec!**


End file.
